Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: La Navidad se acerca y Stevie quiere pasarla junto a Zander. Pequeño One-Shot navideño que lo disfruten.


Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.

Zander y Stevie, novios hace casi dos años, estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de ensayo de la banda, la cual estaba adornada con variadas decoraciones navideñas dado, obviamente, a la cercanía de la fecha con el 25 de diciembre; ella tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, quien la rodeaba con su brazo, ambos apoyaban sus pies sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ellos. Hablaban de temas indefinidos cuando un silencio cómodo se formó entre ambos, silencio que la chica utilizó para hacerle una pregunta a su acompañante.

-Zander ¿Por qué no vas a cenar a mi casa para Navidad?- Le preguntó enderezando su cabeza.

-Stevie, sabes que no festejo la Navidad.-

-Lo sé, no te pido que cambies de religión, sólo te invito a comer, una pequeña y simple cena familiar.-

-No lo creo, además déjame hacer énfasis en la palabra ''familiar''.- Ambos sabían que no era más que una excusa, él ya era aprobado por la familia de su novia desde hace tiempo.

-Vamos, será divertido.- Stevie tocó la zona del costillar de su novio con la punta de sus dedos índices haciéndolo reír.

-Stevie.-

-Ow, aunque sea sólo para experimentar ¿nunca te lo haz preguntado?-

-¿Qué?¿Cómo se siente la Navidad?- Preguntó Zander enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Sí.-

-No, no realmente.- La castaña bajo sus pies de la mesa con exasperación.

-Ni siquiera seremos tantas personas, habrá menos testigos.- Ella volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro y sacó su más tierno puchero.-Por favor, hazlo por mí, sabes lo mucho que me gusta la Navidad.-

-No lo creo, Stevie. Además dudo que a mis padres les guste la idea, me los imagino pensando que creo que sus fiestas son mejores que las nuestras o algo así.-Mientras hablaba, su novia volvió a enderezar su cabeza.

-¿Tú crees? No quiero decir eso…aunque si tuviéramos hijos ¿Qué crees que preferirían un árbol o la Menorah?.-En dos años de relación no era el primer comentario sobre bebés que se hacía, sin embargo, al decirlo sintió un leve calor aparecer en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, la Navidad es sólo una fiesta lucrativa y comercial.-Defendió el chico.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón, pero eso no evita que de todas formas sea una época feliz y mágica.-

-Eres demasiado inteligente para creer en esa fiesta ¿sabes?-

-Eso no se relaciona en nada. Pero, en verdad, ¿Cómo se supone que los criaríamos?- Cuestionó volviendo al tema anterior.

-Ellos podrán elegir a la religión a la que pertenecer.-

-Pero, dudo que al tener un año puedan elegir algo.- Ella lo miró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta.

-Entonces, vamos a criarlos como ateos hasta que tengan edad de elegir.-Bromeó sonriendo, haciendo que ella sonría también.

-Y cuándo eras pequeño ¿No te daba curiosidad? Digo con todas la películas, anuncios y todo eso.-

-En realidad no, por la gran educación judía de mis padres.-

-Ow, mi lindo novio judío.- Stevie despeinó el adorado cabello de su novio, que aunque podía ser algo narcisista y se preocupaba por su apariencia, se había acostumbrado a permitirle a la chica eso.

-Ya deja de molestarme.-Ambos rieron.

-Ok, pero hablando en serio, deberías ir, quizás tú no lo festejes pero para mí significa mucho compartir esto contigo.-

-¿Qué dirías si te invito a festejar Hanukkah?-

-Me encantaría, vamos, quizás incluso tenga un regalo para ti.- Le sonrió ampliamente intentando animarlo.

-¿Tiene que ver con verte a ti con un sexy disfraz de señorita Claus?-

-¿Te conformarías sólo conmigo en ropa interior roja?-

-Mi debilidad.-

-¿Qué?¿La ropa interior roja?-

-Tú y tú en ropa interior.-

-Bueno, si vas quizás podrías tener un poco de ambas ideas.-

-Wow, ya vas a convencerme.- Dijo Zander mientras jugaba con uno de los bucles de su novia.

-En verdad debes ir, ya sabes ''All i want for christmas is you''- Cantó dándole al chico un leve codazo.

-Está bien, iré.- Zander aceptó sabiendo que para ella la Navidad no eran solamente banalidades.

-¡Sí! Te amo, Zander.- Ella lo abrazó eufóricamente, a lo que él correspondió.

-Ya, también te amo, pequeña Baskara.-

Stevie le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo por llamarla de esa manera, sin embargo, luego lo besó y volvieron a acomodarse en su posición inical, con el cálido contacto del otro protegiéndolos del frío del exterior.

* * *

**A/N: I'm Back, heme aquí nuevamente, otro fic Zevie, corto y festivo, espero que les guste mi pequeño regalo de Navidad a los Zevians con un pequeño reconocimiento a Mariah Carey. **

**Personalmente creo, que un amor fuerte de verdad tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo para bien o de destruirlo, en este caso, o lo haría más hermoso (como creo que lo hizo) o causaría una gran conmoción religiosa.**

**Gracias a los lectores de mi fic anterior, me subió el animo ver las visitas y los lindos comentarios de ZevieFan y **DianaLauraHPFan, **así que, para todos, espero que este también sea de su agrado.**

**Por cierto, innecesariamente agrego que ni HTR ni sus personajes ni All i want for Christmas is you me pertenecen…Dios, ni siquiera tengo un inglés tan bueno o avanzado como para ser la creadora de alguno de estos, debería dejar de hacer disclaimers.**

**Gracias por leer! Felices Fiestas!**


End file.
